Just A Walk
by BadWolf829
Summary: Draco gets the courage to ask a special someone to go for a walk.


Just A Walk

Set after the final battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco have gone back to finish their 7th year.

…...

Draco pushed the door to the Three Broomsticks open. A gust of warmth hit his entire body and the smell of apples, butterbeer, and seasoned meat made his stomach growl. He found an empty booth towards the back near the bar and sat down.

Madam Rosmerta skipped over and smiled. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy. What can I get for you today?"

Draco breathed deeply, "cognac and a steak."

Rosie lifted her eyebrows but didn't dare tsk the young Malfoy for his choice of drink. Draco watched her hips sway as she walked to the kitchen.

The door opened again and he grimaced as he watched the Chosen One and Weasel walk in and pick a table on the opposite side of the room. "Bloody foul." The door opened once more and SHE walked in. Her eyes met his for a brief moment and he saw her swallow hard.

"Over here!" Potter called out, waving her over to their table where butterbeers were already being sipped on.

The brown haired woman put her chin up into the air and walked to her friends. Draco smirked. He knew her heart raced just as his did.

Rosie brought him his cognac and steak, seeing him eyeing the trio across the room. "Here we are. I'll put it on your tab."

"Mmmm." Draco hummed. Rosie rolled her eyes and walked back behind the bar.

He ate and drank and waved for another drink to be brought. Rosie waved her wand at his glass from where she sat talking to a friend at the bar and his glass refilled. "Lazy slag." He muttered. His insides were becoming warm now and he took a deep breath. It was now or never. He had to do this right now. Before she leaves. Before she leaves with Chosen Potter and the Weasel. He downed his drink, took a deep breath, and stood up straightening his black jacket. Leaving Rosie a galleon tip, he walked towards the trio. His eyes focused on the bushy hair in front of him, and he pursed his lips together as he approached.

Ron grimaced first, "And what do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco ignored him and instead kept staring at the beauty in front of him. When she finally looked up, her eyes locked on his and he faltered for a moment. What the bloody hell was he doing?

Harry tilted his head sideways and raised one eyebrow. "Hello? Draco? Is there a prob -" He didn't get to finish his question because at this moment the woman stood up, causing both Harry and Ron to frown at each other.

Draco clumsily grabbed her coat from the chair she was sitting in, and offered to help her put it on. She smiled. "Thank you." Draco smiled back as her voice washed over him.

"Draco, what the bloody hell are you doing? Her-" But Draco couldn't hear anything at this moment, save for his blood rushing in his ears. He had never been so nervous in his entire life. Not even when Voldemort pulled him into an awkward hug in front of the entirety of Hogwarts to watch was he this scared.

He could see Harry and Ron, standing now, their mouths moving quickly as though they were arguing about something; maybe they were yelling at him but he couldn't really be bothered right now. SHE was smiling at him, and she looked nervous too. He helped her put her coat on, and then they stood looking at each other.

"I..."

"I..."

They both started at the same time. Suddenly his ears opened and he could hear the angry voices of Harry and Ron.

"I SAID, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MALFOY?!" Harry roared.

Draco looked down finally, breaking his eye contact with this woman who made him feel so alive. "I'm...i'm asking her to have a walk with me."

Harry gaped at him, looking from his face to her face.

Finally, a shaky voice spoke. HER voice.

"I'd love to." She smiled at him. "Excuse me, Harry...Ronald. I'll be back to the castle in time for tea."

She took Draco's arm, and he stared at her for a moment while Harry and Ron continued to argue in the background about the events taking place.

"So...a walk, Draco?" She murmured, bringing Draco back to his senses.

"Yeah...yes. Just back down to the castle, perhaps? If, if you'll let me." He silently cursed himself for looking so foolish in front of all of these people. Including her. But she didn't laugh at him and in fact, she smiled warmly.

"Sounds good, Draco."

"Sounds good...Hermione."


End file.
